Yu Yu Bishonen and others VS the Internet!
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: The people of Yu Yu are getting mysterious emails asking about themselves. SAY HELLO TO KEIKO!RandR and request characters to be next!
1. Kurama!

Hi!  I am back again today!  Now this one is going to be a survey story, I love those!  And it is a good way to learn about what other people think about characters.

I don't own them!

Kurama was in his room on the internet looking up a new species of plant he saw in a flower shop.  Suddenly the handsome boy herd 'you got mail'!

"Who could it be from?" Kurama pondered out loud.  It was from samuraigirlsakura@princeandprincessofspiritworld.  (this is a made up address!  You can't reach me this way!) 

Dear Kurama,

Koenma's younger sister, Sakura Kobayashi, invites you to do a survey for Koenma's files.   The princess request that she knows if you sleep in the nude…anywho, ya gotta do this or Koenma will have your head!

Love,

Ayame, Botan, Hinageshi, and Sakura (Hi Kurama, call me!)

Name: Shuichi Minamino (spelling?)/ Youko Kurama

Birth date: 6/17/89 (made up!  This is my friend, Miaka's birthday)/ don't remember

Hair color: Red\silver

Eye color: green/gold 

Height: 5'8/ 7'0

Weight: I find that very personal

Best friend: Hiei

Employer: Koenma/ My father/ I am a thief…I am self employed.

Lover: I am single/ sex is always on the menu with me

Cutest Friend: Wouldn't you like to know

Funniest: Kuwabara can be so naïve!

Craziest: Yusuke is such a goofball!

Weirdest: Yukina by far…-___-;

Smartest: Shizuru knows a lot about life…

What color are your pajamas? Red/ uhhh…flesh colored? ^_^

Are you a virgin? Yes/ no way in hell I wouldn't be!!

Do you regret losing it? I haven't lost it/ noooo

Who did you lose it to? No one/ don't remember

Do you think you are sexy? Eehhhh…yes? / Hell ya!

He pushed send, worried about the consequences of this survey.

This wasn't that good, but oh well!  Tell me who you want next.  I'll do anyone! (in Yu Yu Hakusho)

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	2. Kuwabara!

Another-Dream-Taken-this is for you!

I don't own Kuwabara!

Kuwabara was on the internet, learning about how to propose marriage.   Then he heard 'You got mail!'

It was from samuraigirlsakura@princeandprincessofreikai.com. 'Who is that?' He wondered.

Dear Kazuma Kuwabara,

Sakura wants you to answer a few questions.  Please answer!

Love,

Another-Dream-Taken, Botan, Hinageshi, Ayame, Koenma, and Sakura

Name- Kazuma Kuwabara

Birthdate- I don't remember! ^_____^;

Haircolor- orange 

Eye color- brown (they look black, don' they?)

Height- 6'1" (I am guessing)

Weight- What?  I never weigh myself!  Shizuru knows, though.

Best friend- Urameshi, that baka…

Employer- Koenma/ I am a student

Lover- Yuuukkkkiiiinnnnaaa!

Cutest Friend- Yukina-chan!

Funniest- the shrimp, o' course!

Craziest- Kurama, ya haven't seen him when he is drunk!

Weirdest- the shrimp

Smartest- Kurama, that crazy fox!

What color are your pajamas- Let me check…peach! ^____^

Are you a virgin- I will wait for Yukina.

When did you lose it- never did.

Who did you lose it to- will you shut up?

Do you regret losing it- grrr…

Do you think you are sexy- Yes!

Kuwa hit send.  He got back to his ask.com search on marriage and forgot about the mysterious survey.

That is it for now!  Request people from Yu Yu to be next!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	3. Hiei is Here!

The mob has spoken!  Hiei is up this round!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei.

Hiei was sleeping in a tree when he heard 'You got mind mail!' "What the hell is mind mail?" He thought.

Dear Hiei,

You have been chosen to do a survey.  Since you don't have a computer, Botan-chan is using her mind powers!  Ohhh, scary!  Please answer the questions below so that Mukoro won't kill you!

Love and deepest respect,

Botan, Hinageshi, Ayame, and Sakura (and faithful Hiei fans! ^____^)

Name- Hiei

Birthdate- why do you care?

Age- Hn.

Hair color- Black with a white starburst, outlined in blue.

Eye color- crimson or brown

Height- do you want to die?

Weight- do not care

Best friend- hn…Kurama

Employer- I run my own life (even though he is employed by Koenma and Mukuro, I thought it would be better this way )

Lover- You mean my mate?  Hnnnnn…

Cutest friend- You clearly want to die

Craziest- You haven't seen Kurama when he drinks, have you?

Weirdest- Kuwabaka

Smartest- Kurama, he is the only one that thinks.

What color are your pajamas? Flesh colored *grins*

Are you a virgin? No…I mean yes…

When did you lose it? Hnnnnn…

Who did you lose it to? …

Do you regret losing it? What did I lose?

Do you think you are sexy? Hehehhe…

Hiei sent the 'mind mail' off and fell back asleep.  What did he care?

That was pretty good, if I say so myself.  I am thinking of Karasu next, please tell me who you want next!

People I will do eventually

Shishiwakamaru

Touya

Jin 

Yusuke

Genkai

Tougoro

Chuu 

Rinku 

And Puu, his should be entertaining!

Request who you would like!

Love always, 

Samurai Girl Sakura


	4. Hiya Jin!

O.K!  Here we go!  Jin, here we come!

I don't own the cute wind master! Aww…

Jin was whistling when on The Beautiful Suzuki's computer, a voice said, you got mail!  "Da black thing's talkin' ter me!" Jin exclaimed excited.  He looked at the new message. 

Dear Jin,

Koenma wants to have you fill out this sheet for spirit world records.  (Heh, rriiiggghhhttt…)

Love,

Ayame, Hinageshi, Botan, Jin lovers everywhere, and S.G.S (Samurai Girl Sakura! ^^;)

Name- Jin, o' course!

Birthday- I forgot me own birthday!  That's sad!  ^^

Age- Ohh, lemme think…1,2,3,19, 11199930…

Hair color- red!  Touya thinks it's unnatural! ^^;

Eye color- Blue as these skies in this human place!

Height- I forget a lot…I'll tell ya when I remember!

Weight- Don't matter, I'm light as the air anyway!

Best buddy- Touya, o' course!  Free snow cones for all!

Employer- a what now?

Lover- ummm…forget their name…^___^;;;;

Cutest friend- you are, o' course!

Craziest- Kurama!  Now don' go wack on me, ya haven' seen 'im when he

Is drunk as a loon!

Weirdest- Shishi!  His emotions are too hard for me,

An intelligent person, to understand!

Smartest- Touya, o' course!  Shishi is smart too.  
What color are your-I mean yer- Pajamas? I don' wear pajamas! ^^

You a virgin? Yep, an' I wanna screw the sex questions, alright!  I hit send now, right?  Ja ne!

Jin pushed send.  Then he went back to whistling.

R, R, and R!  This means read, review, and request!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	5. Hello Touya

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  I was working on Angels in Disguise.  If you truly love me, than please R & R!  The mob has spoken.  Touya!

Disclaimer: I don't own this strange haired little cutie^^  
  


Touya was lying in the grass thinking about new tactics to keep Jin under control when something rang through his head: 'You got mind mail!'  "Wha…what?" Touya asked out loud.

Touya,

For spirit world records and information, Koenma requires you to fill this out.

Thanks, 

Hinageshi, Botan, Ayame, Touya fans, and Sakura

Name: Touya

Age: I lost count after 17596.

Birth date: should I remember?

Hair color: blue with bangs of aquamarine.

Eye color: blue, no pupils.

Height: got a death wish?

Weight: again, should I remember?

Best friend: you mean a partner?  I guess Jin…*shudder*

Employer: excuse me?  Do you need a tissue?

Lover: I don't care for women…

Cutest friend: Jin can be so adorable!  Did I just say that? *shudder*

Craziest friend: Kurama when drunk, Jin when hyper, Chuu when sober.

Weirdest: Hiei is a strange one, Urameshi too, wait, I am surrounded by weirdoes.

Smartest: Kurama, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki

What color are your pajamas? Ahem *blushes* I…don't…wear…any…

Are you a virgin: I want to skip these questions, and if you disagree, I will kill you.

Touya didn't care anymore.  He went back to his tactics.  Why should he care?

What did you think?  Request, read, and review!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	6. arigato, Yusuke!

The mob has spoken, again.  Yusuke!  I have a favor to ask of my readers.  Could you please read and review my new story, Angels in Disguise!  It has really hurt my feelings that no one has reviewed it…please, dear fans? 

Disclaimer: I don't own arrogant juvenile delinquents.

Yusuke was doing what every boy should do on a Thursday at ten o' clock in the morning…playing on the internet.  He was looking for porn when a voice said (you get three guesses-___-) 'you got mail'!  "What the hell could it be this time?" Yusuke complained.  Not that he was doing any saving the earth stuff, but naked ladies were naked ladies, right?

Dear Yusuke,

Please help Koenma's work go faster by filling out this form.  If you do, you can call Koenma 'toddler bitch' (see dark indulgence DVD) whenever you like.

Love,

Botan, Ayame, Hinageshi, Sakura, and her fellow reviewers

Name: Yusuke Urameshi

Birthdate: My mom never told me…nice of her, huh?

Age: 14 (AN depends on where you are in the show.  Tired of my notes, huh? ^^)

Height: I think about 5'7"

Weight: wouldn't you like to know…heheh

Hair color: Black with blue highlights for gel.

Eye color: dark brown

Best friend: Kuwabara, the big lug ^^

Employer: toddler bitch, of course!

Lover: my girlfriend?  Keiko, who else? (If you have a complaint, look under hidden truth and flame there)

Cutest friend: Yukina is pretty, and Shizuru is hot…

Craziest: Have you seen Kurama when drunk?   And you thought Karasu was mad…

Weirdest: I'm sorry Jin, you are really weird.

Smartest: Kurama, no doubt on that.

Pajama color? Fleshy peach, heh heh heh

Virgin? Yes

When did you lose it? Lose what?

Do you regret it?  What did I regret?

Am I confusing you? Greatly.  Wow, I didn't know I knew that word…

Yusuke hit send.  He really didn't care what happened to it, he got to call Koenma a toddler bitch whenever he wanted now.

Was that good?  Again, please read Angels in Disguise!  I am on my knees!  I star in it as Suzu!  Please!  Oh, please R, R, and R!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	7. Konikichiwa Yukina

Hey, everyone!  Here I am with Yukina.  I will be sure to do Matarai/Seaman and Shishi later.

I don't own the koorime sweetie!

Yukina was at Genkai's, just sweeping, when 'You got mail!' was heard on Genkai's laptop.  "Excuse me?  Did you say something?" Yukina asked.  She checked out the message.

Dear Yukina-chan,

Would you mind doing a small survey?

Love,

Botan, Hinageshi, Ayame, Sakura, and her reviewer friends

Name- Yukina

Age- not sure

Birth date- not sure

Height- 5'2"?  Maybe?  Not sure…

Weight- excuse me?

Eye color- crimson

Hair color- blue and aqua

Best friend- I believe every one is equal…

Employer- Genkai?  Wait, what is an employer?

Lover- Kazuma?  Wait, what did I say?

Cutest friend- hmm?

Funniest friend- Kazuma, of course!

Craziest friend- Kurama and alcohol don't work well…

Weirdest- ha ha…

Smartest friend- Kurama, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru

Pajama color- ahem…*blush*

Are you a virgin- what?

When did you lose it- what?

Do you regret losing it- what did I lose?

Who did you lose it to- I haven't let anyone borrow anything lately…

Are you sexy- Hell yes!  Oh…pardon my outburst…*blush*

Yukina hit send.  She was very confused.  She would ask Genkai later.

Okay everyone!  That was that!  Please r and r all of my stories!

Love always,

Samurai Girl Sakura


	8. Nice, Keiko

Back again, I need to update lots of stories  
  
Keiko was on her computer, when she heard 'you got mail'. What could it  
be? Keiko thought.  
  
Keiko,  
Just fill out the damn form  
Love,  
Botan, Ayame, Sakura, koenma, and Yusuke  
  
Name: Keiko Yukimura  
Age: 14  
Weight: jerk! slaps me  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
eye color: brown  
Hair color: brown  
Birthday: you want to know?!  
  
best friend: Botan  
  
cutest: Kurama, er, I mean Yusuke!  
Weirdest: Hiei  
  
craziest: Kurama and booze..........shudder  
  
funniest: Kuwabara  
Smartest friend: Kurama and myself you are so vain, Kei-chan!  
Are you a virgin? Yes  
  
boyfriend: yep, Yusuke  
  
girlfriend: Koto was sexy.........hey! Don't ask me that!  
Color of your pajamas? I go naked so Yusuke has easier access.........ah! I  
shouldn't have said that!  
  
Notes: I hate this quiz!!!!!!!! I'll call Koenma, he'll straighten things  
out!  
  
Keiko hit send and went to spirit world, fuming.  
  
That stunk. Please review this and my newest story, the goddess of Sanzu.  
  
Love,  
Sakura 


End file.
